elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Ehekatl of Luck
Elona= |-| Elona+= "Ehekatl is a goddess of luck. Those faithful to Ehekatl are lucky, really." -Game A flighty anime catgirl, possibly unstable too. While technically any class can benefit from Ehekatl's rewards, she's pretty much tailored for thieves and pianists. Luck has pretty minor benefits overall, but the black cat is amazing as although its lick ability kicks in very rarely, you can give items you're currently using to an NPC targetted by an "I want it!" quest or (Elona+ only) use a duel glove on the NPC you gave your equipment to, and the cat would have a chance to lick your pre-improved gear. Playing through a game with the Secret treasure of Ehekatl didn't yield noticeably better item drops than without. The Lucky Dagger and stat/skill boosts are the main incentives behind worshiping her. Worshiping Ehekatl requires you to take up fishing to get favor with her, or suffer a really slow favor gain based on corpses. The Statue of Ehekatl can be randomly obtained via a dream; you don't have to worship her to get it. It grants you 2500 turns of the Lucky Day buff when used. Worship Offerings *Corpses (Rotten corpses and cooked corpses will also work, see this page for more info.) *Fish (Rotten fish and cooked variants will also work) *Dead fish (Elona+) Bonuses *Charisma *Luck *Evasion *Magic Capacity *Fishing *Lock Picking Abilities *Ehekatl's School of Magic (Passive: Randomize mana cost.) **In Omake and its child variants, the upper limit of randomized MP usage is determined by the current favor. Gifts *'Black cat' pet: Can cast Magic Dart and use the Drain Blood and Eye of Insanity special actions. The cat can "lick" enemy equipment, granting it a random attribute, as long as it delivers the killing blow. *'Secret treasure of Ehekatl': Gives you a new racial feat when used: "RaceQuality generated around you." *'The Lucky Dagger': An exceptional weapon for dual wielding and one of the easiest ways to get the "see invisible enemies" attribute. *'The Wheel of Fortune': Only available in Elona+. Bonus Formulas Text Altars and prayer Signals from god You may receive these when wearing an item with the "It catches signals from god." attribute, such as The Unknown Shell. Other NPC ' may be summoned onto the map via wishing for Ehekatl. She possesses the special action ''Mewmewmew!, which will do 9999999 (seven nines) points of damage to everybody on the map except for herself; if you summoned her and a monster angers her, she *will* mince everyone including you (unless you have Contingency). Killing her a'' chance (about 20%)Confirmation requested'' to summon <God inside Ehekatl>, who is armed with the Frisia's Tail, in a fiery inferno. She was the first fully implemented god in the original Elona (sans portrait); for this reason, all other unfinished gods' abilities and stats were based on her's, up to equipping Frisia's Tail and using the ''Mewmewmew! ''special action. Wishing *cardehek creates a card of . *figureehek creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite number for is 413. She has a large sprite, so any replacement must be 48x96. Trivia Ehecatl is the Aztec god of the wind and cardinal directions and one of the aspects of the serpent god Quetzalcoatl. Ehekatl doesn't share any characteristics with the etymological deity, in fact, the god's description seems to fit more Lulwy than Ehekatl herself. It's possible that Ehekatl was named that way as a pun on "cat". Changes in Elona+ '''Note: A summary of changes to all gods in Elona+ is located in the Gods page in the "Changes in Elona+" section. Worship changes Worship of Ehekatl remains mostly unchanged in Elona+. As a nod to her random quote, donating the new food item coconut crab will give a worshiper 60 favor, regardless of whether the item is rotten or cooked. As a NPC Despite having been completed as an NPC, received some updates. Her stats are different due to changes to the God race. She also has the cArmour bit, reducing physical damage inflicted upon her. Besides being summoned by a wish, she can also be summoned by praying to her in The Truce Ground during November, as long as the conditions are met. If you summon her in a static map, she will remain until you Remand her after nteracting, or after you leave the map when inviting her to your home as described in the Gods page. Talking to her when you are her worshiper, and when your favor is over 4025 will cause her to place the Wheel of Fortune at your feet. She now wields the Lucky Dagger as her only equipment, which she will not drop upon death. The is instead wielded by the "fury" form that spawns after being slain. Killing her will always spawn God inside Ehekatl in the same square she was standing on, and also drop a God heart. She can be recruited with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions listed in the page are met, but is subject to the God recruiting penalty. When used as a pet, she will not spawn her enhanced form when slain. Text TO BE ADDED Customization (Elona+) TO BE ADDED Category:Religion Category:Deities